


Mirror Image

by Daegaer



Series: Travel Companions [8]
Category: Saiyuki, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2007-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Mirror Image

Hakkai firmly ignored the _spectacle_ Gojyo and Schuldig were making of themselves. Really, it was _none_ of his business. If Gojyo wanted to let the entire inn see his, his _assets_ in such a vulgar manner –

"You could get your own back on him, you know."

He turned his head and looked at Crawford's one-eyed fighter warily. Farfarello didn't say much, and when he did speak he was usually polite. He was also, according to Goku's gossip Catholic, sometimes insane and his sister had died with a knife in her gut. Hakkai smiled his most pleasant and meaningless smile. Heaven really had it in for him today, it seemed.

"I don't know what –" he started.

"Come off it. You're jealous."

"What if I am?" Hakkai said lightly. "He can do what he likes. We don't own each other."

Farfarello looked at him silently, then put one calloused hand against the side of his face. "I won't bite," he said, in a tone that indicated he was making a concession, and steadied Hakkai's head as he kissed him. For such a violent man, the touch was hesitant and gentle. Hakkai closed his eyes and let him do what he would, feeling simply happy to be wanted. After long, warm seconds Farfarello drew back.

"You're not really interested, are you?"

"There were other sins I preferred," Hakkai said, opening his eyes.

Farfarello nodded brusquely and signaled to the bartender. They sat in silent companionship, murderers drinking cheap beer.


End file.
